Morning Match
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn doesnt want to wake up...Arwen doesnt want him to be late...things happen....lots of fluff


Ya I don't own lotr.but think about what the movie would be like if I did???  
  
"Aragorn! Get out of bed!" Arwen nagged, trying to be serious but could not help but find her husbands childish behavior extremely amusing.  
  
"Noo-" Aragorn moaned as he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"You are going to be late to go hunting with Faramir." She said.  
  
"No, let me sleep in peace." He whined.  
  
"Faramir is going to be furious."  
  
"It's your doing woman!!"  
  
Arwen's cheeks flushed as she held back a laugh. Yesterday had been their one-month wedding anniversary, so that night they had--exchanged gifts, in their own special way. She could only say that Aragorn had been a VERY good husband.  
  
But of course, there were consequences with every action made and as a result Aragorn was now too exhausted from last nights "activities" and was refusing to move from his sleeping spot on the bed.  
  
"Elessar-"Arwen spoke warily putting her hands on her hips, a small smile forming on her lips all the while.  
  
"No-" Aragorn groaned facing away from her.  
  
She could not hold it in any longer. Arwen grabbed a pillow and hit her husband over the head, bursting out in laughter. "ARAGORN!" she shrieked, hitting the mass of quilts playfully with the pillow. "If you don't get out of bed this instant I will-" Her laughter quickly turned into screams as the blanket-covered figure leapt from the bed and pulled her down to be pinned between the softness of the mattress underneath her and the warmth of her captures body and the blankets on top of her.  
  
"Or you will what?" The King of Gondor asked huskily, "Beat me repetitively with a feather pillow?" he said with a hint of amusement in his crystalline eyes.  
  
"Who said it would be with a pillow?" she spoke softly under heated gaze.  
  
Aragorn smiled and kissed her on the mouth, "Now surely you don't believe you would actually succeed in that do you?"  
  
She reached up and began to toy with a lock of his hair, "Actually I do." And in one swift movement the elven princess moved in such a way that flipped Aragorn onto his back with Arwen straddling his waist.  
  
Aragorn eyed the mischievous grin on Arwen's face warily. "I see--, we're going to play it THAT way." Arwen took in a sharp breath as Aragorn's fingers danced lightly on her thighs.  
  
She grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his sides. Leaning down she whispered into his ear, "And you are not going to win that way."  
  
Aragorn lifted his chin and bit down gently on her earlobe, getting her to shudder, "We shall see my queen, we shall see." He rolled quickly out from underneath her, grabbed a handful of blanket, and tried to wrap it around her, but she wriggled away shrieking. And within moments all thoughts of being punctual for get-togethers and sleep left the newly weds minds as they playfully wrestled within the bed sheets. It was now a game of dominance, submission and power.  
  
After many minutes of laughter, joyous screaming, rolling and escaping each others arms the king grabbed his shrieking lover around the waist and held her wrists above her head and sat on her legs before she rolled away. He laughed triumphantly at his captured prize. Arwen squirmed for a few moments and then gave up with a humph.  
  
"So Queen of Gondor, do you surrender?" he asked.  
  
"Never!" she shot back.  
  
A malicious smile formed on Aragorn's face. All his ideas were running through his head of what he could do now. He could tickle her until she admitted defeat. He could torture her in other ways as well, just as she had done to him the previous night. Yes, yes on any other occasion he would of done one of the two- or both. But today, yes today was different. The King of Gondor raised an eyebrow at the thought. Leaning down he pressed hid forehead against his queen's.  
  
"Now my love, " speaking quietly, "you do know that at this moment I have complete power over you, and I could hold you captive in the most torturous ways." His voice was deep and seductive. A slight blush formed on Arwen's face. "But, " he continued, "under the circumstances there is only one resolution."  
  
Now Arwen raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?" she spoke cautiously.  
"This." He wriggled down in the bed and laid his head on her breast. Getting comfortable he spoke, "Me going back to sleep like I planned all along."  
  
Arwen's jaw dropped. She had not seen this coming. "Aragorn!" when she received no answer she sighed. Perhaps, a small smile formed on her lips, Faramir could wait another hour or so. And within a few minutes, she too had fallen asleep underneath the warmth of her husband's body.  
  
Ya!!! Review!! 


End file.
